harmonicfandomcom-20200214-history
January 1
January 1 is known around the world as New Year's Day and it's also known to be these holidays according to Checkiday.com and Daysoftheyear.com (which also tells us that it's the start of these holiday months): C: "Apple Gifting Day", "Ellis Island Day", "Global Family Day", "National First-Foot Day", " National Bad Hangover Day", "New Year's Dishonor List Day", "Public Domain Day", "Saint Basil's Day", "Saint Basil's Day" and "World Day of Peace" D: "Hobby Month", "Be Kind To Food Servers Month", "International Brain Teaser Month", "Oatmeal Month", "Brainteaser Month", "Creativity Month", "Get Organized Month", "Hot Tea Month", "Celebration Of Life Month", "Down syndrome awareness month", "Clean Up Your Computer Month", "Soup Month" and "Get A Balanced Life Month" Both: "Polar Bear Swim Day", "National Bloody May Day", "Commitment Day", "Euro Day", "Copyright Law Day", "Z Day" and "Euro Day" People Births *1880 - Edie Martin (actress) *1916 - Beth Amos (actress) *1938 - Frank Langella (actor) *1939 - Atsushi Ii (Japanese voice actor) *1943 - Don Novello (writer, film director, producer, actor, singer and comedian) *1953 - Sally Stevens (actress and singer) *1956 - Sheila McCarthy (same as above) *1968 - Cat Cora (chef) *1969 **Mr. Lawrence (voice actor, writer, director and storyboard artist) **Verne Troyer (actor, stuntman and comedian) *1972 - Jennifer Hale (voice/live-action actress) *1981 - Eden Riegel (live-action/voice actress) *1985 - Sophie McShera (actress) *1999 - Diamond White (singer and actress) *2001 - Angourie Rice (actress) Deaths *1952 - Hank Williams (singer and songwriter) *1972 - Maurice Chevalier (actor, singer and dancer) *1994 - Cesar Romero (film and television actor) *1997 - Joan Rice (actress) Trivia *1888 - Walt Disney's parents get married. Theatrical releases Shorts *1925 - Alice Comedies: Alice Cans the Cannibals *1926 - Alice Comedies: Alice on the Farm *1943 - Der Fuehrer's Face Feature films *2000 - Fantasia 2000 was released to the public. *2002 - 1993's Beauty and the Beast had its special edition released exclusively in IMAX theatres. Theme park happenings *1959 - The Fantasyland Autopia opens at Disneyland. *1974 - The Fort Wilderness Railroad opens at Walt Disney World. *1994 - Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe opens at the Magic Kingdom. *1995 - Symbiosis closes at Epcot's The Land pavilion to be replaced by Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable. *2007- Wonders of Life pavilion at Epcot closes Books *1978 - Country Mouse, City Mouse *1981 - Goofy in the Wild West *1985 - Disney's Wonderful World of Knowledge Year Book 1985 *1986 - Donald Duck Buys a House *1992 **''Ariel's Painting Party'' **''Castles in the Sand'' **''Flounder's Folly'' **''Flounder, My Hero'' **'' Her Majesty, Ariel '' *1996 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *2000 - The Emperor's New Groove *2001 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *2002 - Cinderella's Countdown to the Ball *2008 - Walt Disney *2009 - Disney's My First Songbook Vol. 3 *2010 - Cinderella *2012 - Toy Story 3 Television *2000 - PB&J Otter premieres on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Butter's First Check-Up/The Legend of Ponce de L'Otter". Category:Days in Screen History